I've Been Waiting For You
by BobWhite
Summary: Trixie has an older sister who was adopted. Laura Hardy just happens to be her biological mother. Let the reunion of a lifetime begin.
1. True Belden

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Trixie's older sister was adopted before Brian was born. The family was honest to each other on why she didn't look like them. Now, in a desperate search for answers, one daughter will find a whole new meaning to family. Will the Hardy's and Belden's be able to stay as a separate family after they learn the truth? And will Trixie's sister stay a Belden or become a Hardy? What will the outcome be?

**True Belden:**

True Belden knew she was adopted. She loved her family and most of all her job. But somehow, she knew something was missing. She'd told her parents that she wanted to find her real parents and they didn't seem to mind. They'd always known that this day would come. She was out of college by two years. Her younger brother Brian would be going to college soon. And her younger sister seemed to love being a Detective. That just left Mart. Mart was something else; he'd always been something else. Nobody knew what he was going to do with his life. He loved math and science, but he also loved hanging out with friends. On numerous occasions, you could find Mart, Trixie, Brian and the Wheelers down by the lake goofing off. But even more, True knew more then anything, there was still a whole in her heart. She needed to find her birth parents, wanted to know why they had given her up in the first place. Not saying that she didn't love her family. It was just something she had to do. Now all she had to do was break the news to her siblings. Would they help her find her birth parents? Or would they become distant, like the time she had joked about it?


	2. Laura Hardy

**Laura Hardy:**

Before she married Fenton Hardy and had Frank & Joe, Laura hardy had a little girl. When her first husband died in a car crash, Mrs. Hardy gave her daughter up for adoption, one of the hardest times in her life. But now, Laura has gotten a message from the adoption agency. Her daughter would like to meet with her. But what's supposed to be something happy might not be so joyous for her two sons. Fenton & Gertrude Hardy knew of Laura's first husband and knew that she gave her daughter up for adoption, but Frank & Joe never knew. They just didn't know how to tell them about it. Now was Laura's chance. The message said that the woman was coming with her family in about a week. Would Frank & Joe be willing to meet their half-sister, a sister they never knew existed? And how would they react when they found out they only lived about 150miles apart?


	3. Telling The Family

**Telling The Family:**

**Belden Household:**

_True walked into the family room where her brothers and sister were watching TV with the Wheelers. Mr. Belden was in the kitchen with her mom making dinner. She plopped down on the couch next to Brian who looked at her with that look on his face. He had inherited that look from her. When she had gone away to college, he had taken over the role of being the oldest in the house. And now it was her worst nightmare, especially coming from Brian. He had a tendency to use it on everybody, including her, even though it was her look. Mart looked up from reading one of his books about science or what not._

"**To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing your face around the house again? You didn't get fired did you?"** Mart asked. **  
"Of course not Mart. What, the older sister of the house can't come around for a dinner with her favorite family?"**

"**That's never your excuse when you come by. And besides we're your only family. You always want to talk business with mom and dad. Is this another one of your business talks with them?"** Trixie asked.

"**Why no, Trixie, of course not."** I said with a smile on my face.

"**Then why are you smiling?"** Jim asked.

"**Brian knows. He, mom and dad are the only ones that know. But you're about to find out. Jim, Honey, Dan would you like to stay for dinner?"**

"**We don't wasn't to intrude on your family business. We'll eat at home."** Honey said.

"**It's okay, you're more like family then you are friends anyways, at least to me you are."**

"**Why thanks True, but we really should be getting home. We have to exercise the horses. We'll see you guys after dinner."** Dan said.

"**Okay, well I'm sure Trixie, Mart & Brian will tell you what's going on after dinner. I'm feeling up to doing the dishes tonight and letting my siblings go have fun. I'm sure Bobby is done with his nap. I'll go wake him."**

_Trixie, Mart, Brian and the Wheelers looked from each other to me and then back at each other. They shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to follow their friends out the door._

"**We'll see you guys later on tonight then. Trixie, you're still staying the night right?"** Honey asked.

"**Mom said it was alright earlier today. And who knows, maybe True will come with me."**

"**Maybe, I'll let Ms. Trask know that you'll be by after dinner. I'll have her make up a bed for True just in case."**

"**Thanks."**

I had come downstairs right as the end of their conversation came to a stop. Bobby was in my arms and I walked past them into the kitchen where Brian and Mart were sitting. I put Bobby in his seat and helped mom with the rest of the food. She tried to shoo me away, to sit down, but I didn't listen. By the time the rest of the food was on the table, Trixie was at the table. We gave praise to the food and then began to eat. We passed the mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, carrots and salad around the table. The rolls were passed around last. Once the food was on the plates, dad started the conversation up and the telling began.

"**So, True, what brings you here in the middle of a work week?"**

"**I wanted to make an announcement with the whole family present."**

"**You're getting married?"** Trixie asked.

"**No Trixie, but I am engaged to get married. But that's not the news. I called earlier and talked to Brian. He said he'd talk it over with dad and mom. I want…I found my birth mother."**

_There was a silence that followed my announcement. Finally Trixie spoke up._

"**You're leaving us? You can't leave us. Please tell me you're not leaving us."**

"**I'm not leaving you. I want you to come with me to Bayport to meet her and her new family. I want the family to meet her. I don't want to have to hide it from you anymore. But that's also why I've been coming over here and talking to mom and dad. They didn't seem to mind that I was trying to find my birth parents. In fact mom and dad even tried to help me. I talked to the adoption agency that handled my case and they said that they would try to contact my birth mom. They didn't tell me anything about my birth father. I guess he wasn't in the picture when I was adopted. I want…I need you guys there with me. And hey who knows, maybe, Trixie, you'll actually like this family."**

"**Why would I like this family?"** Trixie asked.

"**Because my mom's new husband is a Private Detective and her two sons, Frank & Joe are following in their father's footsteps. They've already solved about ten cases in the last few years."**

"**Wait, what's their last name?"** Mart asked.

"**Hardy, why?"**

"**The Hardy's!"** Brian exclaimed.

"**Yeah, you guys know them?"**

"**Know them personally, no. Know who they are, yes. Mr. Fenton Hardy is the top most leading Private Detective in New York. We researched him on the internet. And his sons, his sons just happen to be the coolest detectives ever. Besides, we are kind of the same."** Trixie said.

"**Yeah, and how's that **_**Ms. Trixie**_**?"**

"**We like the same things. I mean Frank & Joe Hardy like to solve mysteries. And they get their friends involved in the mysteries as well. And, hello, we do too. We get our friends involved in mysteries & we solve mysteries all the time."** Trixie finished.

"**See I told you you would like them. So are you guys willing to go to Bayport with me next week?"**

"**We'll have to talk about it."**

"**But I promised I would have an answer by tomorrow about whether or not the whole family was going to come."**

"**Fine, then it's a yes for us all. And maybe we can bring the rest of the BobWhites with us as well."** Mrs. Belden said.

"**That's only if their families agree that Mr. & Mrs. Belden, along with Ms. Trask are capable of handling seven children."**

"**Oh you won't be alone, dad. I'm bringing my fiancé with us."**

"**And when are we going to meet this mysterious fiancé of yours?"** Mart asked.

"**When we meet to go to Bayport, of course. Besides, it's only like a 150 mile drive to Bayport from here. Shorter if we meet at my apartment."**

"**Well, we'll let you go for now. We'll talk later."** Mr. Belden stated.

"**But I was wondering if True wanted to sleep at Honey's with me. She can tell us all about life in the city."** Trixie Said.

"**Maybe some other time shrimp. Now that the dishes are done, I have to be getting back to the city; lots of work to be done."** I said as I stood up. **"But it was a nice offer."**

"**Tell Honey, Jim & Dan I say hi and that they are welcome to come along to Bayport with us if they'd like to. And you might want to fill Ms. Trask in on what's going on."** I kissed both my parents goodbye and gave my siblings a huge hug, then grabbed my coat and purse and left the house. The car ride home was a difficult one. I knew that my reunion with my birth mom was going to be a hard one on all of us, including the Hardy's. I wonder how the Hardy boys are taking the news.

**Hardy Household:**

_Laura Hardy was in the kitchen, making dinner when Frank, Joe, the Morton's & some of their other friends came in the back door. Frank & Joe kissed their mom on the cheek before moving into the living room to do homework. The boys really didn't like to do homework, but when their friends were around to do it with them; they didn't seem to mind at all. Laura let the noodles simmer and went into the living room. Mr. Hardy was upstairs in his stairs in his study and Gertrude Hardy was at a friend's house for the week._

"**Well, Joe, Frank dinner's almost ready. Did you kids want to stay for dinner?"**

"**Sure, Mrs. Hardy thanks."** Chet said. Chet could never pass up the opportunity to eat at someone else's home, especially since it involved food.

"**We'll just have to call our mom and let her know that we're staying for dinner."** Iola said.

"**Yeah what she said."** Callie, Biff, Jerry & Phil said.

"**Fine, you can use the phone in the study. Frank, will you tell your father to come down and help with dinner?"**

"**Sure thing mom."**

_They went upstairs and into the study to use the phone. Frank told his dad that Mrs. Hardy wanted him downstairs to help with dinner. After Mr. Hardy departed for the kitchen, the group of kids got to calling their parents and telling them that they were staying at the Hardy's for dinner. All were told to be home by ten o'clock._

"**So we head down to dinner, I guess. Maybe dad has a new case for us to work on."** Joe said.

"**Oh here we go again."** Iola complained.

"**For once, Joe, can't you think of something else besides mysteries? I mean come on. Let's just have a peaceful dinner without any talk of mysteries and then finish our homework."** Frank said.

"**Fine, but I still get the feeling we're about to get our world turned upside down."**

"**And why do you say that?"** Callie asked.

"**I just do. Is that a crime?"**

"**Nope, not a crime to have funny feelings. Just a crime when those funny feelings come true, like they always do." **Biff Stated.

"**They do not."**

"**Fine, let's get downstairs. I'm starvin'."**

"**You're always starvin Chet."**

_Frank, Joe, Iola & Chet, Callie, Phil, Biff & Jerry went downstairs and into the dinning room. Another leaf had been added to the table to make room for the guests and there were more chairs as well. The teens sat down and the food was passed around. Once the food was on the plates, Mr. Hardy began to talk._

"**Joe, Frank, your mother and I have something to tell you."**

"**See, what did I tell you?"** Joe said.

"**Joe, stop, please. Look we thought you might like to have your friends over when we told you so we let them stay. Now listen up."** Mr. Hardy said.

"**Joe, Frank, I was married before I met your father."** Mrs. Hardy began.

"**You were? Then how come you never told us?"** Frank asked.

"**Because, until now, I haven't thought about it. My first husband died in a car accident. Then a year later I met your father and we got married and here we are now."**

"**So that's all you wanted to tell us?"** Joe asked.

"**No, okay, here goes nothing. I had a daughter with my first husband. You have a half-sister."**

"**And she is where?"** Iola asked.

"**I gave her up for adoption about a month after my first husband died. She was only a couple weeks old. I couldn't take care of her by myself and I thought she would be better off with a couple that could take care of her and would later have kids of their own."**

"**You later had kids of your own, mom!" **Frank said.

"**Yes, but that was after I met your father. I was a widow, young and I didn't have a job at the moment. When I met your father, I was a secretary at the Police Department and we hit it off. After a couple moths, I told him what had happened with my first husband and about my daughter. He didn't seem to mind that I had already been married. In fact, he seemed not to mind at all."**

"**So why are you telling us this now?"** Joe asked.

"**The adoption agency got a hold of me last week. They said a young woman was looking for her birth mom with the support of her adoptive parents and they wanted to know if it was alright to give my information out to the young woman and her family. When they explained what she looked like, I knew it was her and said yes. They got back to me yesterday and told me that she and her family would be coming next week to meet me and my new family. They told me that she had already talked to her family about it and that they had agreed to come together as a family, so as to not leave the other children out of the mix on what was going on. She wants to meet her half-brothers. I told them that it was fine for them to come and that I would tell you and your father about the visit. I didn't want you to come home from school to see a bunch of strangers hanging around. I thought it was best for you to know now, instead of later."**

"**Well you thought right. It would've been weird to come home to see you surrounded by whole nother family and then explain what was going on in front of them. Thanks, moms, for letting us know. Do you want us to stay home from school that day?"** Frank finished.

"**No, you two should be in school anyways. Just don't be surprised to see a bunch of people hanging around next week. From what I've been told, only six other families have been re-united with the ones they gave up for adoption. It's not that common.*"**

"**It's okay mom. Look, we have a bunch of homework to do. Can we talk more about this next week?"** Joe asked.

"**Sure. Your father and I'll take care of the dishes. We'll talk later."**

_Mr. & Mrs. Hardy collected the plates from the table and started doing the dishes. Frank & Joe, Iola & Chet, Callie, Biff, Phil & Jerry exited the room and went up to Frank's room to complete their homework assignments. Once all homework was done, they sat around, talking about what they had just heard, wondering how their half-sister would look like after all these year._


	4. Heading Out

**Heading Out:**

**Waiting For The Family:**

Ronin & I had my truck packed with everything that we would need. My birth mother was waiting in Bayport for me to arrive with my family. But would I live up to her expectations? Would her family accept me into their lives as gently as my family had accepted me? Ronin saw the worry in my eyes and reached over. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. The first set of tears started showing. I didn't know if I was ready to finally meet her. My family was coming up from Sleepyside and would be at the house within the hour. They were bringing with them the rest of the BobWhites and Ms. Trask.

We had just finished eating when the cars pulled up. The dogs, in the back seats with all the luggage and school stuff. We would be bringing our pets with us, seeing as there was nobody at the house to watch them and they were our responsibility. I saw Trixie and Honey looking at me as they got out of the car. Ronin came around the side of the truck and put his arm around my shoulders. My family & friends walked up to us.

"**So this is your fiancé, huh?"** Mart asked.

"**Yes Mart, this is Ronin McCay. Do you have a problem with that?"**

"**No he doesn't. Come on Mart, get what you need out of the back so we can be entertained on the trip. We won't be starting up on any Mysteries this trip either, right Trixie?"** Brian said. **  
"Of course not, Brian. There's no need for someone else's mystery if we have our own to solve within our own family."**

"**There's no mystery within our family, Trix. Come on, everybody get comfortable. Oh and here."** I tossed walkie talkies to everyone that was driving. **"To keep in touch with each other so we don't stop every twenty miles or so. That way we won't lose each other as well. Ronin picked them up. They can reach up to 40 miles apart. So if you get stuck in a traffic jam and the others are not in the jam, then you can tell us to pull off the road and wait till you get past the traffic jam."**

"**Hey, I like that idea. Alright, everybody saddle up!"** Jim yelled.

**On The Road:**

Ronin and I got in my truck, with me in the drivers' seat, the two tiger cubs and dogs in the back seat with all the boxes. I put a CD in the CD player* and we headed out to Bayport. We hit traffic pretty bad about twenty miles outside the city heading towards Bayport.

"**Hey ya'll out there. Ronin & I have a game to play with you."**

"**Oh yeah. What is it True?"**

"**Road ABC's. Whoever can find the ABC's fastest wins and gets an ice cream float when we get to where we're going."**

"**How do we find the ABC's?"** Mart asked.

"**Easy. Look at all the signs along the road we pass on the way. We'll make it even easier. You can choose a partner to help you. Only one partner per team though."**

"**Fine. You & Ronin can be a team and we'll choose ours. When do we start?"** Dan asked.

"**Right now!"**

We started the ABC game. Everyone was yelling through the walkies what they found and we finally told them to keep it within the car until they got close to the end of the ABC's. Trixie grabbed the walkie and said that she was on Q and that she couldn't find it anywhere. I finally had to tell her that we were done with our ABC's and they all took turns yelling at us asking why we hadn't told them. That was an easy one to answer. It was too much fun watching them sweat it out trying to find all the ABC's on the road signs.

"**Can we play something else since you guys beat us out on the ABC game?"** Honey asked.

**Bayport, New York:**

"**We're in Bayport. What do you guys want to eat?"**

"**Burgers! Tacos! Mexican! Italian! Seafood!"**

"**One at a time. Let's pull over at the school and get directions. The teens know more about this town then we do."**

"**Fine."**

We pulled over next to the High School, got out and stretched our legs. It looked like it was lunch time. We saw some kids sitting on the grass eating food; Ronin and I walked up to them.

"**Hello. Can we help you folks?"** a chubby boy asked.

"**Yeah, I'm True Belden. My fiancé, family & I are looking for the Hardy Household. Can you point us in the right direction?"**

"**Well you pulled over just in time. I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother, Joe. We can help you. But first, why do you want to know where we live?"** Frank asked.

"**As I said before, my name is True Belden. My birth mother is Laura Hardy. I would be your half-sister."** There was a long silence after what I said. The crowd around the Hardy's looked at me and Ronin.

"**Did I say something wrong?"**

"**Ummm…No, no you didn't. We were just expecting to get home and then meet you. You're here awfully late aren't you?"** Joe asked.

"**Ummm, yeah about that. I had a case I was working on and I had to rap it up before coming down here."**

"**Case? What kind of case?" the **chubby boy asked.

"**She's an Assistant District Attorney at a Law Firm in the City."** Ronin said.

"**An A.D.A. huh? Well we solve cases for Mr. Hardy all the time. You should see what we can do."** A skinny brown haired girl said.

"**Okay, um, who are your friends?"**

"**Oh, this chubby boy is Chet Morton and his sister Iola, Callie Shaw, Phil Cohen, Jerry Gilroy & Biff."**

"**Hi, I'm True. So the directions to your house."**

"**Oh yeah."**

Frank Hardy gave us the directions to the Hardy House and we left. Twenty minutes later, we were in front of the Hardy House. We all got out, Ronin and I grabbed everything we had brought about my life and went to the door. Ronin knocked and Mrs. Hardy answered the door, then ushered all of us into the kitchen, then the living room.

**[*AN-I don't know if this is true or not, but it's what my story is based off with the adoption agency and all. I do know that back then, it was pretty rare for people to be reunited with the children they gave up for adoption. If I am wrong about anything in my story, I would love it if someone told me. Then I will correct it and repost it.]**

**[*AN-I know there weren't any CD players in cars back then but this is the new Generation of stories being told and I wanted a CD player in my truck.]**


End file.
